


Songs in my Heart

by Lea_Amell



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), First Time, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Amell/pseuds/Lea_Amell
Summary: Crowley has loved Aziraphle for 6000 years, and Aziraphale finds out wehen he stumbles upon crowley's blog.





	Songs in my Heart

It had been 6000 years since Crowley fell in love with Aziraphale, standing atop the gates of Eden, the angel telling him he gave his flaming sword to the mortals. After a few centuries he was having a hard time keeping his feelings inside, he began writing poems and songs that at least help him get the emotions out of his system, And when the internet was invented, he started posting them on his own personal blog.

He would never tell Aziraphale about the blog obviously and knew the angel was pretty much useless when it came to technology, hell Crowley had to force the angel to get a cell phone and that was only in the last 2 years.

Since the almost end of the world Crowley has been having an even harder time not telling the angel he was in love with him. All the reasons he had before, that heaven and hell would come after them where seemingly gone, for now at least, since the whole-body swap incident. He paced his flat, debating on the issue as he usually did day in and day out when he wasn’t with the angel.

“Oh, sod it,” he said and snapped his fingers, disappearing from the flat and reappearing outside the bookshop. The store was closed on Sunday’s, but Crowley paid no mind and miracled the door open. “Angel?” he asked into the quite shop. He heard a glass fall in the room above.

“Crowley?” the angelic voice came, and it was music to his ears. All his worry and everything melted the moment Aziraphale was standing in front of him.

“Drop something Angel?” he teased.

“Well you gave me quite the fright, I wasn’t expecting you today, thought you had some “work” to do in Italy.”

“Yeah, decided not to go,” he said. Really, he didn’t want to be away from the angel for 2 whole weeks.

“I’m sorry the sign says closed but the door was open, anyone here?” a voice came from the front. Aziraphale shot Crowley a look who gave an I’m sorry smile and shrug.

“We are closed but what can I help you with lad,” Aziraphale said stepping into the front room

“I’m looking for a book on song writing and poetry. I love reading them online and was hoping I might find something in hard cover here.” Crowley heard the man say.

“Online you say?” Aziraphale questioned.

“Yeah there is a bunch online here let me write down my favorite for you,” Crowley heard the man rustle through his bag. “He’s an own of the site the Fallen, Goes by the name of  _ TheOriginalSinner. _ He’s verse has so much passion.” Crowley’s heart dropped.

“I’ll have to look them up, he’s the book you were looking for. Thanks for coming in today,” Aziraphale said politely leading the man out of the store and locking the door behind him. He went back to check on Crowley, but the Demon was no where to be found. 

Crowley began pacing his apartment again, “Shit, shit shit,” he said as he looked over the computer at his blog. He had half a mind to just delete it, the other half of him wanted Aziraphale to find it, to finally understand how much love he had for the angel to write such pretty words. He sat down at the computer and began posting a new piece

_ Heart beats fast _

_ Colors and promises _

_ How to be brave? _

_ I have died every day waiting for you darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I’ll love you for a thousand more. _

_ I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what what’s standing in front of me _

_ Every breath every hour has come to this. _

_ One step closer _

_ I have died every day waiting for you darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I’ll love you for a thousand more. _

_ All along I believe I would find you _

_ Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years and will love you for a thousand more _

_ ~To the love of my life.  _ ** _TheOriginalSinner_ **

He hit submit. Within minutes there was a response to his poem.

_ Anonymous: Not sure how to make a user name on here but wanted to tell you this verse speaks to me on a very personal level, a thousand years is a long time to love someone, especially in mortal time. But I can feel the longing in this. Best of luck to you and the love of your life. _

It had to be him, Crowley thought. He smiled at Aziraphale’s kind words.

** _TheOriginalSinner_ ** _ : Dear anonymous, you know of love like this? If you do I’m sorry you too can’t be with your true love have you tried telling them how you feel? _

Crowley was playing with holy water here, but he didn’t care. His phone began ringing scaring him as he was so entranced by his computer monitor.

“Yes, yes what is it?” he quipped without even looking at who the call was from.

“Oh, Crowley dear it’s me, I was wondering, can you come back to the bookshop there is something id rather like to discuss with you.” Crowley’s heart lept up into his throat. He’d played the game now he was going to loose everything.

“Oh, uh sure hold on,” he snapped his fingers and was suddenly standing in front on Aziraphale, phone still in hand. Aziraphale hung up the phone. “Where’s the fire?” he said jokingly, trying to hid the tremble in his voice.

“Crowley I want you to read something for me please? If you wouldn’t mind. A customer recommended me to this site and there is this poem I want you to read.”

“You called me over here to read you poetry?” He quipped.

“Please,” Aziraphale gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes.

“Right, alright, fine.” He sat down in front of the computer and began reading over the page.

_ Guess we’ve been talking to long, we know what we need separately, _

_ I don’t wanna push but what about us? _

_ It’s raining in my head, it’s not what you say, It’s what you haven’t said. _

_ I’m tired emotionally inside, night after night, I write till I cry. _

_ I don’t know what’s wrong or right, is every word you say what’s really on your mind? _

_ I’m worn out, confused, what are we to you? What are we doing? _

_ What about us? What about love? _

_ ~To the love of my life.  _ ** _TheOriginalSinner_ **

He finished with a huff, he had written this when he had though Aziraphale was gone, and he was mad at him for leaving him alone in this world.

“What do you think my boy?” Aziraphale said.

“I think there is a lot of pain in the writer’s words, he seems almost angry, and wanting to know why they couldn’t be together.”

“Ah, you caught that too, When I read this I couldn’t help but feel this was meant for me, and look it’s at the date, It’s right after the bookshop burned down,”

“I mean isn’t good poetry supposed to speak to you on a personal level Angel? Isn’t that what makes it great?” He squirmed under the angel’s intense gaze.

“How long?” Aziraphale asked?

“How long what? You’re not making any bloody sense Angel,” Crowley was up on his feet and backing away from the angel, that was until he was backed into a wall and before he knew it the angel was kissing him. Softly and he remembered all the good things about heaven. Once the initial shock wore off he raised his hands to cup the angels’ face and kiss him back. Trying to pour 6000 years of love into one kiss. When the pair finally pulled apart Aziraphale repeated the question,

“How long have you loved me my dear boy?” the look in his eyes told Crowley all he needed to know. That it was safe to answer the question.

“Since the beginning, since you gave away your sword to protect the humans.”

“That long? And I’m only finding out about it now?”

“Well what about you? You clearly have feelings as well,” Crowley’s normal defensive methods were kicking in, he couldn’t help it. He was so close to everything he had always wanted. And was so scared that everything might just crumble in his hands 

"I was scared my boy. Of what heaven or hell would do to us. I couldn't stand losing you, even if it meant never being with you, the way I wanted to be." Aziraphale said tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Me too," crowley squeaked and kissed the angel again. "I love you," another kiss, "I love you so much" crowley whispered against Aziraphale's lips. 

"And I you my dear boy," Aziraphale said between more kisses. The two kissed and it went from emotional and longing and turned into a carnal passionate explosion of emotions. Crowley's back was pinned to the wall and he could feel Aziraphale's longing pressing against his thigh. 

"I want you Crowley, " he said leaving his lips and trailing kisses down his neck, "need you," he almost growled and the vibration of the words sent a jolt straight to Crowley's own throbbing member. 

"Take me, I'm yours," Crowley breathed breathlessly. At the agreement Aziraphale bit down on Crowley's neck, wanting to mark the demon, own him and control him. 

Aziraphale's hand slide down Crowley's chest sliding under his shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. He searched and found the demons nipple, rolled it between his fingers, earning a sinful moan from Crowley. 

"You are so perfect. So beautiful," Aziraphale muttered against his skin. Pulling his shirt up over his head and moving his kisses down to Crowley's chest. Rolling a nipple between his tongue, sucking gently, loving the sounds and responses he was getting from his love. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley moaned as he slides his hand down the front of his too tight pants, massaging his throbbing member. 

"Let me taste you," Aziraphale said before dropping to his knees in front of the taller man. "As good as you look in these sinful pants I'm afraid they need to come off," and with a snap of his fingers Crowley was naked, standing there and angel looking at his throbbing cock with hungry eyes. Crowley was about to protest but lost all his words as Aziraphale's hot mouth slowly engulfed his member. 

"Fuck…. Yessssss," he hissed then covered his mouth embarrassed by the snake noises coming from him. 

"Don't be shy my love, I want to hear you, feel you, know every inch of your body. Please?" Aziraphale said before taking Crowley back into his mouth. 

"Angel… ugh… dont sssstop," Crowley uttered. Aziraphale hummed in agreement around his cock and continued to take more and more of him into his mouth. One upside to not having to breathe or his vessel not having a gag reflex was that he could take Crowley all the way to the back of his throat, which was warning sinful noises from the demon. 

"Fuck angel stop," crowley said pushing him off his cock. "I want you inside me when...i…. Well ya know." Aziraphale had never seen this shy bashful side of his friend and he couldn't help but giggle internally. 

"As you wish my love, but let us take this to the bed room shall we?" He grabbed a hold of Crowly's hand, ushering him upstairs and then kissing him lavishly once the door was closed. He kissed him until his knees hit the back of the bed and the two toppled over. 

"Angel, I love you so much, please," crowley moaned rolling over and displaying himself in front of the angel. Azirapahle smiled and reached into the bed side table extracting a tube of lube from it.

He generously coated his fingers, and inserted one finger inside the demon. Crowley wiggled a bit at the discomfort. He had never bottomed before. And the intrusion was odd to him, not bad, just odd. And when another finger was added he relished in the burn, the angel began scissoring him open. Crowley saw a flash of white light and cried out the angel's name as he crooked his fingers and found that special spot inside his body. 

"Fuck angel, I'm ready, I need you," Crowley begged. 

"One condition," the angel said flipping the demon back onto his back, "I want to do it like this, so I can see you, kiss you, everything," he whispered kissing the demon passionately as he lined up his cock with Crowley's entrance, slowing sliding inside him. Crowley moaned into the angel's mouth as he bottomed out and just waited for Crowley to adjust. 

He began slowly moving his hips to show the angel he was ready, Aziraphale smiled kissed him and began slowly moving his hips in and out. 

"Heavens you are so tight," Aziraphale moaned. The angel began to gain speed, pounding into the demon, he managed to find just the right spot again and crowley screamed the angel's name. 

"Fuck, Crowley you feel so good, I'm gonna," Aziraphale panted. 

"Me too my love. Let's cum together," he said and reached down between them to stroke his oozing cock. He stroked in time with Aziraphale's thrusts.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley moaned and eruption of black feathers covering the room as he came across his and Aziraphale's stomachs. The tightness of Crowley's orgasam sent Aziraphale over the edge, another burst of white feathers spreading throughout the room. 

Azirapahle collapsed on top of Crowley, rolling over and pulling out and cuddling the demon close to his chest. "I love you so much, Crowley. You are my everything and I'm so glad you are finally mine." 

"Same angel, I plan to never let you go," he said tightening his grip around his waist. Crowley's eyes began to grow heavy. "Imma sleep now, promise me you'll be here when I wake up?" He muttered. 

"For now and for 1000 years more my love," Aziraphale said kissing the top of his head. 


End file.
